


Birthday

by spikewriter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike succeeds in his quest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a 100-word piece is either very easy or very hard. This was very hard...until the moment when the last line whispered its way into my mind between projects at work. After that, it was easy. Originally written in May, 2002, at the end of Season 6

"We give you back your soul."

The demon touched his chest and power ripped through him. Spike screamed.

In Sunnydale, the remnants of the Order of Aurelius, some unknowing members, started at the sudden surge that rippled through them.

Deep in Santa Monica Bay, Angel's eyes opened. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

In Brazil, Drusilla wept as she saw her brave, strong knight bound in golden light. He was glowing, glistening…effulgent. As she had once seen, he followed his heart and imagination to walk in worlds she could not understand.

The King of Cups would have his picnic.


End file.
